


Le temps m'échappe et fuit (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU!OUAT, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: « Mélisandre regarda la femme nue à côté d'elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir regretter. Il n'en était rien. » Ou : Mélisandre se souvient. Pas Catelyn. Mélisandre/Catelyn. Ned/Catelyn & Petyr/Catelyn (non-con parce que malédiction).
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark/Melisandre of Asshai
Series: A travers mille pupilles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Kudos: 2





	Le temps m'échappe et fuit (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> ND'A (par Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas et je pense que cette note d'auteur sera beaucoup trop longue. Bien... Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi "Couple inattendu" et c'est également un UA OUAT, les personnages de GOT sont donc transportés dans notre monde en ayant oublié qui ils sont (sauf pour les méchants). Ce texte est un UA d'une de mes fics persos à venir, fic qui promet d'être assez longue d'ailleurs, et n'a en fait pas beaucoup de lien avec la fic en question. Pas besoin d'avoir suivit la série Once Upon A Time pour comprendre. Se passe pendant la saison 1. Bonne lecture !

Elle se demanda comment Catelyn aurait réagit si elle avait su tout ce qu'elle, elle savait.

Aurait-elle eu des remords ?

Se serait-elle sentie coupable ?

Ou au contraire, aurait-elle exulté en réalisant qu'elle était en train de faire payer Petyr Baelish pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Non, rien de tout cela, bien évidemment.

Catelyn Stark, l'honorable Catelyn Stark aurait pensé en premier lieu à son véritable époux, Ned Stark, et ça l'aurait rendue malade de réaliser qu'elle lui avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait autrefois reproché.

Qu'elle l'avait trompé par deux fois, avec Petyr Baelish, à cause de la malédiction, et avec elle, la femme rouge, parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Enfin, elle pensait l'avoir voulu.

Elle n'était plus elle-même après tout, la vraie Catelyn n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose, et la sorcière avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait profité d'elle et de son amnésie.

Mélisandre regarda la femme nue à côté d'elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir regretter. Il n'en était rien.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait initié toute cette histoire, après tout.

Dans ce nouveau monde, elle et Catelyn étaient amies, enfin autant que peuvent l'être deux personnes quand l'une d'elle cache un terrible secret à l'autre.

Mélisandre ne savait pas ce qui poussait l'autre femme à tellement rechercher sa présence.

Le besoin de ne plus être seule, une réminiscence de leur courte connexion lors de leur conversation juste avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée ?

Ou cela allait-il bien plus loin ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'épouse de Petyr Baelish avait un jour débarqué chez elle, le regard empli de colère.

Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que son mari la trompait avec Lysa, sa propre sœur.

"Je veux lui faire mal comme lui m'a faite souffrir !"

C'était une réaction absurde et disproportionnée, et aujourd'hui encore, Mélisandre avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas immédiatement dit non.

Peut-être par volonté de narguer Cersei et Littlefinger, et les empêcher de ruiner encore plus la vie de la pauvre Catelyn.

Ou peut-être ne faisait-elle cela que par pur égoïsme, pour ne plus être seule.

Elle se souvenait d'un baiser sauvage et de la nuit passionnée qui avait suivie.

Voilà comment tout avait commencé.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elles couchaient ensemble, et non, Mélisandre n'arrivait toujours par à regretter la situation.

Enfin, à quelques détails près...

Excepté tout les mensonges qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilés à Catelyn.

Elle se regarda plus attentivement, aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance, son collier excepté, avant de retirer ce dernier, tandis que Catelyn, inconsciente de ses angoisses, dormait toujours paisiblement.

La vieille femme qui se reflétait dans le miroir en face d'elle, voilà quel était son vrai visage.

Mais plus que sa vieillesse, c'était sa propre attitude qui la dégoûtait.

Elle avait passé un marché avec Cersei, après le début de la malédiction.

La reine avait emporté un peu de magie avec elle et lui avait proposé sa jeunesse contre son silence, et à sa grande honte, elle avait dit oui.

C'était soit ça, soit une mort quasi-certaine et surtout prochaine.

Mais ainsi, puisqu'elle se souvenait, autant qu'elle fasse tout pour améliorer la vie des habitants, et ce n'était pas en mourant qu'elle allait y arriver.

Pfff...

Conneries !

Elle faisait ça pour elle-même, pas pour les autres.

Mélisandre avait essayé de comprendre ce que le Maître de la Lumière pouvait bien vouloir d'elle, en regardant dans les flammes.

Elle n'y avait rien vu.

Il n'avait rien répondu.

Et depuis, elle ne savait que faire.

Elle vivait dans un mensonge depuis des mois et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en dépétrer.

Au moins, si elle parvenait à rendre Catelyn heureuse, ce serait toujours ça de gagné contre Littlefinger et Cersei.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, vraiment.

En se répétant que c'était futile, et que ce serait à jamais sans issue.

Sans succès, bien sûr.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'aimer ?

La Catelyn de la malédiction était persuadée d'être amoureuse de Petyr Baelish.

Mais la véritable Catelyn, elle, n'aimerait jamais qu'une seule personne, Ned Stark, et elle l'avait oublié.

Alors, au fond, qu'importe avec qui elle passait ses nuits, pas vrai ?

Malgré cela, elle pouvait toujours se mentir à elle-même, son cœur, lui, savait.

Elle était tout sauf une bonne personne.

Ni elle ni Littlefinger ne la posséderaient jamais complètement.

Au fond, c'était sûrement la seule chose positive dans toute cette histoire.

Malgré la malédiction, Catelyn Stark serait toujours libre, en un sens.

Un jour viendrait où elle le serait vraiment, comme tout les autres habitants de la ville, Mélisandre se le jurait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non, aujourd'hui encore, elle allait mentir, tricher, dissimuler, et en remettant le collier autour de son cou, elle sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.

Elle aurait presque pu en rire, sincèrement.

Elle avait déjà plus de deux cents ans, et pourtant, elle marchandait encore et toujours pour rester un peu plus de temps auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait et qui la haïrait dès qu'elle retrouverait la mémoire.

Vraiment, c'était pathétique...

Oui, un jour elle dirait tout à Catelyn, toute la vérité sur la malédiction, elle lèverait le voile du mensonge, elle lui livrerait tout les secrets sombres de son cœur et de son âme.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non, aujourd'hui elle se contenterait d'être Mélisandre Asshai, maîtresse de Catelyn Baelish née Tully, et qui avait autrefois eut pour nom Catelyn Stark.

Et elle allait prier de toutes ses forces un dieu qui n'existait probablement pas dans ce monde pour que ce fragile bonheur dure le plus longtemps possible.

Quoiqu'il lui en coûte...


End file.
